We're Going on an UTAU Hunt!
by UrFavYandere
Summary: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, and Kaito go on a long hunt to see a real live UTAU and pass through many obstacles along the way. Crackfic based on a Children's book.


**This fic was out of pure boredom. My grandma was reading this book to my sisters called We're Going on a Bear Hunt. And so I wanted to mix it up with my favorite thing in the whole wide world… Vocaloid! This story gets really repetitive, just so you know. The words in italics are words in the book. I just replaced the word bear with UTAU. I'll tell ya'll I wrote this in a DAY. A couple hours to be exact. Copying the words into my notebook and copying those words in a document. So I hope you enjoy the randomness! AND YOU BETTER REVIEW. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**00000000000000000000**

_We're going on an UTAU hunt._

_We're going to catch a big one._

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared._

Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, and Luka were on an UTAU hunt to see a UTAU. But they knew that doing it won't be so easy.

"Uh-oh!" said Kaito. "Grass! Long, wavy grass." He pointed to the big hill in front of them. "We can't go over it, we can't go under it. We can't go under it." The others looked at Kaito. "We've got to go through it!"

**00000000000000000000**

_Swishy swashy!_

_Swishy swashy!_

_Swishy swashy!_

With Kaito in the lead, the vocaloids ran down the hill, knee deep in the tall grass.

_We're going on an UTAU hunt._

_We're going to catch a big one._

_What a beautiful day! _

_We're not scared._

"Uh-oh!" said Miku. "A river! A deep, cold river." She put her hands on her hips. "We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it!"

**00000000000000000000**

_Splash splosh!_

_Splash splosh!_

_Splash splosh!_

The crew had taken off their socks and shoes and was crossing the river. It was in fact cold and it took forever to cross. But eventually, they all made it to the other side.

_We're going on an UTAU hunt._

_We're going to catch a big one._

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared._

"Uh-oh!" Len pointed to their next obstacle. "Mud! Thick, oozy mud." He sighed. "Well, we can't go over it. We can't go under it. We've got to go through it!"

**00000000000000000000**

_Squelch squerch!_

_Squelch squerch!_

_Squelch squerch! _

The crew, still barefooted, were maneuvering across the muddy land determined to see an UTAU. When they all made it to the other side on by one, they wiped the mud off their feet the best they could.

_We're going on an UTAU hunt._

_We're going to catch a big one._

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared._

"Uh-oh guys!" Rin pointed to the next landscape. "A forest. A big dark forest."

"You're right Rin. So what are we going to do?" Kaito asked.

"Well," said Rin. "We can't go over it. We can't go under it. But oh no! We've got to go through it!"

**00000000000000000000**

_Stumble trip!_

_Stumble trip!_

_Stumble trip!_

There were discarded sticks, tree roots, and fallen branches scattered all over the forest floor. Everyone was tripping on everything. As soon as Rin saw the slightest hint of light, she picked up the pace. And so did the rest of the crew, successfully making their way out.

_We're going on an UTAU hunt._

_We're going to catch a big one._

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared._

"Uh oh!" Luka exclaimed. "A snowstorm! A swirling, whirling snowstorm."

"So what are we gonna do?" Kaito asked, smiling.

"We can't go over it. We can't go under it. So we've got to go through it!" Said Luka.

**00000000000000000000**

_Hoooo woooo!_

_Hoooo woooo!_

_Hoooo woooo!_

The vocaloids crossed the snowstorm. The air was incredible cold. Kaito has pushed his scarf over his face. Miku and the Kagamines had huddled together for warmth. Walking against the whirling wind, Luka's hair was all over the place. In fact, everyone's hair was. Reaching the next landscape, they all straightened their hair back into place. The crew was so close now.

_We're going on an UTAU hunt._

_We're going to catch a big one._

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared._

"Uh-oh!" Everyone exclaimed.

"A cave!" said Kaito.

"A narrow gloomy cave." Said Miku.

"We cant' go over It." Said the Kagamines.

"We can't go under it." Luka added.

"Oh no! We've go to go through it!" Everyone said in unison.

**00000000000000000000**

_Tiptoe!_

_Tiptoe!_

_Tiptoe!_

_WHAT'S THAT?_

A figure emerged from the shadows.

_One microphone headset!_

_Two red glassy eyes!_

_Two big pink spiral curls!_

_IT'S AN UTAU!_

_Quick! Back to the cave! Tiptoe! Tiptoe! Tiptoe!_

Everyone ran out of the cave.

_Back through the snowstorm! Hoooo! Woooo! Hoooo! Woooo! Hoooo! Woooo!_

The crew passed through the snowstorm.

_Back through the forest! Stumble trip! Stumble trip! Stumble trip!_

Everyone tripped and fell while trying to get away form the UTAU.

_Back through the mud! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch!_

The Vocaloids trudged through the mud as fast as they could.

_Back through the river! Splash splosh! Splash splosh! Splash splosh! _

They crossed the river frantically.

_Back through the grass! Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy!_

The UTAU was gaining on them they finally reached their house.

_Get to our front door._

_Open the door._

_Up the stairs._

_Oh no!_

_We forgot to shut the door!_

_Back downstairs._

_Shut the door._

_Back upstairs._

_Into the bedroom._

_Into bed._

_Under the covers._

The vocaloids all climbed into a huge bed buried themselves under the covers.

"**We're not going on an UTAU hunt again."** They all said.

**The End!**

**00000000000000000000**

**YESSS! IT'S FINALLY DONE! And just so you know, the UTAU they saw was Teto. I have severe cases of nostalgia sometimes. Well, I hope you enjoyed this random story and review please!**

***Removed if it gets very few reviews.**


End file.
